Unexpected Love
by starbright
Summary: Chapter 8 is up. Can Susan forgot about Brent! Sorry it took me so long to update! Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

**Unexpected Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ER!!!**

**Chapter 1**

Susan's alarm clock went off, she sat up.  _Another day at work, thought Susan to herself. The same old schedule, wake up, go to work, come home, and then you have to do it over again. Susan wished that she could have someone to spend the time with, but she knew that she couldn't make something work that wasn't there. She had tried Carter, but he only loved Abby, and now they are together, and her other boyfriend was just not the one, but how can I wait for the one?  Susan then crawled out of bed, and went and had a shower._

**

Later that day at the ER,

"Susan and Carter, you are going to a medical conference tomorrow," said Kerry as she handed them both a piece of paper with the details about the medical conference and then she left the lounge.

"So I guess we are going to another medical conference," said Susan to Carter.

" Was it just last year that we went to one," said Carter softly.

"I guess we have to go every year," laughed Susan. Abby then entered the lounge." I heard that you and Susan have to go to a medical conference tomorrow," said Abby. Kerry then entered the lounge." Oh Abby, you have to go to the medical conference too," Carter and Abby exchanged looks and laughed.

***

The next morning,  

Susan's alarm clock went off at 7:45. She then hit the snooze button, and slept in for another 20 minutes. She looked at the clock, and saw that it read 8:05.  "Great, I'm going to be late for the conference; this isn't going to be a good day." thought Susan as she crawled out of bed, and quickly had her shower.

Susan was on her way to the medical conference when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"That is okay," he said as he walked off. 

"Susan." said Abby softly. Susan turned around, and saw Abby and Carter." Hey," she said as she went up to them.

"Who was that you were just talking to?" asked Abby.

"What?" asked Susan, shocked.

"The man that you were just talking to just a few seconds ago,"

"Oh, him. I just bumped into him. I don't even know his name." said Susan.

"Okay," said Abby as they started to walked toward the building where the medical conference was being held.

***

About 2 hours later,

"There will be a half an hour lunch," said the presenter. Susan got up from her chair, and stretched her legs. Susan looked over to her left, and saw that Abby and Carter were leaving the room. Susan then went and poured herself a cup of coffee. She then felt someone's hands near her. Susan looked up, and saw that it was the stranger from before. 

"We meet again." said the stranger as he looked at Susan. Susan looked up, and smiled. "Hey," she said as she looked at his pretty blue eyes. "My name is Brent Grey," he said as he shook hands with Susan.

"Dr. Lewis." said Susan. "Susan, I mean. I'm just so use to saying Dr. Lewis. Susan couldn't believe how nervous she was feeling, its not like he is asking me out, all he is doing is being polite.

"I know, what you mean, "laughed Brent.

"Where do you work?" he asked. "County General" 

"What about you?"

"Northwestern," Well, I have to go now; maybe we will run into each other another time,"

"Maybe," smiled Susan. Abby and Carter walked up to Susan.

"Hey," they said. "Sorry we left you for so long, I hope you weren't lonely," said Abby.

"No, I wasn't," _I was definitely not  lonely thought Susan as she sat down on the chair to hear the rest of the conference. All she could think about was Brent, she hasn't even known him for a whole day, and so why is he all she can think of._

***

Later that day,

"Thanks everybody for coming, I hope it was very informative for you all," said the presenter.

Susan, Abby, and Carter then got up from their seats. 

"Do you need a ride home?" asked Carter.

"No, I'm fine." said Susan as they started to walk towards the door. "Susan," Susan turned around, and saw Brent standing in front of her. 

"Susan, here is my number," said Brent as he handed her a piece of paper. "If you want to go out sometime.

" Well…" she said. Brent looked at Susan." Oh, I didn't know you had a boyfriend,"

" No, it is not that," Susan then took a piece of paper out of her pocket, and started to write something down. " Call me," she said as she walked out of the room. _Maybe today is turning out to be a good day," thought Susan._

To be continued!!!!!

Author's Note: I hope everybody liked this, and please tell me if I should continue or not. This is my first ever Susan fic… so if I have her out of character, sorry. 


	2. Chapter 2

** Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 2**

When Susan got home, there were 3 messages on her answering machine. She listened to them, one was from Chloe, another was a wrong number, and one from Brent. She grinned. _He must have phoned me as soon as I left the conference," thought Susan to herself.  She listened to the message again. _

"Hi Susan, this is Brent from the conference, I just wanted to say that if you are free sometime, maybe we could get together," Susan then sat down on the couch_. " Should I phone him now, or wait a while, I don't want him to think that I was waiting by the __phone" thought Susan to herself.  She then decided to just phone him._

"Hello," he said softly.

"Hi, this is Susan," 

"Hi," he said.  Susan got up from the couch, and walked around the room." Maybe we could get together, say tomorrow at 7pm."

"Sure, we can go out for coffee if you want," he said. He wanted to ask her out for dinner, but he didn't want to scare her off. _First coffee and then maybe dinner, "he thought to himself._

"Sure, "said Susan nervously. " I'll see you tomorrow then," she said as she hung up the phone. 

Susan then went into the kitchen, and made herself a cup of coffee. She couldn't believe how excited she was about going out with Brent_. Get a grip, Susan, you just going out for coffee, not a date, thought Susan to herself.  But at the same time, she hoped that it could turn into something more than just friends._

***

The next day,

Susan was at her locker getting her jacket when Chuny entered the lounge. "Susan, we have a MVA victim coming in"

"I'm off now!" said Susan softly as she put her jacket on.

"Susan, I just need your help for a few minutes," Susan looked at Chuny with this annoyed look on her face.  _I just hope I'm not going to be late, said Susan to herself._

"Can't Carter or Luka do it?"

"No,"

"Fine, I'm coming," she said as she took her jacket off and left the lounge.

About 10 minutes later,

Susan finished up with the trauma, and then she left the ER before anyone saw her, and would want her help. She looked at her watch, and saw that she only had 5 minutes to get the coffee shop,

Brent was waiting patiently at the coffee shop when Susan entered. At first, she didn't see him, but then she saw his brown hair, and blue eyes staring at her.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late," said Susan as she sat down.

"It's fine, I understand," said Brent as he got up. "How do you like your coffee?" 

"Black with two sugars," smiled Susan as she took her jacket off.

"Here's your coffee," said Brent as he sat down.  "Thanks" 

"So how long have you lived in Chicago," asked Brent softly as she drank his coffee.

"Well I lived here for a while, and I moved to Phoenix a few years ago,"

"How long were you in Phoenix," asked Brent. "I lived there for 4 years, and then I returned to Chicago." said Susan softly. She looked up at Brent," What about you?"

He was silent for a moment. "Did I say something wrong?" 

"No," said Brent, smiling. He wanted to tell her. But he just couldn't, not yet; it was too soon to talk about it. "I have lived here for most of my life, but I moved to Boston for a while, and then I returned to Chicago a few years ago.  "Brent looked at Susan and smiled at her. He couldn't believe how kind and nice she was, he wanted to ask her out on a real date, but he wasn't sure if she felt the same.  "You work at County General?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have worked there for a long time," said Susan softly. "I'm an attending there," 

Brent's pager went off; he looked at it, and saw that it was the hospital. 

"I'm just going to go see what the problem, is," he said as he got up from his seat. He returned 5 minutes later, "I'm sorry, but there is an emergency, and they need me there," 

"I understand," said Susan as she got up from her seat. "I'll walk you to your car," he said as he put her jacket on. _What a gentleman, she thought to herself. They got to her car, and hugged each other._

"What are you doing tomorrow at 8pm?" 

"Nothing just staying at home"

 Will you go on a date with me," Susan blushed. "Of course, I will" said Susan. 

"I'll pick you up at 8pm," he said. Susan took a piece of paper out of her pocket." Here's my address,"

"Thanks," he said as he hugged her again." See you then," she said as she went into her car. She then picked up her cell phone." Hello," said the voice on the other line.

"Abby, I need your help," said Susan gently." I have a date tomorrow, and I don't know what to wear. Susan was never one for fashion, but she felt something between her and Brent, and she didn't want to mess any of it up.

"I'll be at your apartment in 10 minutes," said Abby as she hung up the phone.

Susan couldn't believe how nervous, and excited she was about her date with Brent. It's not like she had never been on a date before, but this time she had a feeling that it could go somewhere, not just a casual thing_. Have I really found someone or I am going to be hurt like all the others. I guess I'll just have to wait and see, she thought to herself as she drove off.  _

"Susan got to her apartment, and Abby was waiting for her there." So who are going on a date with?" asked Abby as they walked into her apartment.

"Brent," said Susan as they sat down on her couch. "Brent, who is that?" asked Abby, curiously.

"The guy that I bumped into at the medical conference." said Susan, smiling. "You really like him, don't you?" asked Abby her friend. 

"He is really nice, and cute. I went out for coffee with him today. I wasn't sure if it was going good or not, but then he asked him out on a date.

"That's great," said Abby gently." Come on, let's see what you can wear tomorrow."

After they found what she was going to wear for her date tomorrow, they chatted for a while. 

"I have to go now, but call me tomorrow, and tell me what happens." said Abby as she left Susan's apartment.

"I will," smiled Susan as she shut the door, and went and sat on the couch, and couldn't stop thinking about Brent, and their date tomorrow. _Is he the one? I guess I will have to find out," thought Susan as she watched some TV._

To be continued!!!

Author's Note: I hope I still have Susan in character, and please tell me you want me to continue or not?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note This story is different from the show, so if Susan doesn't sound like she does on the show, sorry! On with the chapter! 

** Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 3 **

Susan was in the lounge when Abby entered, "Hey," said Abby as she sat down next to Susan. "So tonight is your big date?"

"Yeah," replied Susan as she got up and went to her locker. "I just hope I don't mess it up, and do something stupid." laughed Susan as she put her jacket on." I'm going over to Doc Magoos, do you want to come?"

"No, I'll stay here," replied Abby.   Susan was just on her way out of the lounge when she turned around. "If everything works out, you and Carter should come on a double date with me and Brent."

"I'm not sure if John would want to do that" "What wouldn't I want to do?' asked Carter as he walked into the lounge. 

"Susan thinks we should go on a double date with her and her new boyfriend," said Abby as she went to Carter." Yeah, that would be fun" he said. 

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I don't even know if I want to have a second date with him," said Susan as she left the lounge. But Susan knew that she wanted many dates with Brent.

Later that day, 

  
Susan walked into her apartment, and went into the kitchen, and got herself a cup of coffee. She sat down on the couch.  She couldn't believe how nervous she was about her date with Brent; it had been such a long time since she felt like this. She looked at her clock, and saw that she only had one hour before Brent would come and pick her up, so she went to have a shower.

***

Brent was walking to Susan's apartment when his cell phone rang. "Hello"

"Brent, where are you?" asked the person on the other line irritably. 

"I told you to stop calling me," said Brent crossly as he hung up the phone_.  Why does she keep on phoning me, doesn't she realize that we are over,_ _thought Brent to himself_ as he rang Susan's doorbell." I'm going to get on with my life"

Susan opened the door, and smiled. "Hello," Brent couldn't believe how pretty Susan was. "You look gorgeous,"

"Thanks," smiled Susan as she grabbed her keys, and left the apartment.

"So where are we going?" asked Susan as soon as they got outside.

"That you will have to find out later,"

"Can't you tell me now," replied Susan as she casually grabbed Brent's hand. 

"Soon, "said Brent as they got into his car.

They showed up at the restaurant, which turned out to be Mexican.

"Let's go in," said Brent. The hostess came up to them. "How many?" 

"Two," replied Brent. "Follow me," she said. Susan and Brent followed her to their table.

"Here's your seat," said Brent as he pulled the seat out for Susan. 

"Oh, thank you! What a gentleman," Susan replied as she sat down.  Everything was silent for a moment, so Susan decided to start the conversation. "So, tell me a bit about your life?"  Brent looked at Susan, he knew she was going to ask a question like this, but he didn't think right away.

"I have 1 brother and a sister," said Brent, being pretty vague.  "What about you?"

"Well, you already know that I lived here and then I moved to Phoenix to be with my sister and my niece."  Susan's eyes brighten when she thought about Susie, who she missed a lot. 

"You must really care about your niece,"

"I do," replied Susan," She means the world to me. Maybe one day you will meet her,"

"Yeah, that would be great," 

"So, why did you move back to Chicago?" Brent looked at Susan with this nervous look on his face. "I'm sorry if I'm being too private," said Susan as she took a sip of her water.

"Of course not," smiled Brent. " I moved to Boston  because there were some family problems that I had to deal with it, but then my family didn't need me as much, so I moved back here to Chicago,"

"Are you really to order?" asked the waitress. "Yes, "they said. The waitress wrote down their order on her pad, and then left the table.

***

Later that night,

Susan and Brent had finished their dinner, and were on their way to his car. "I had a great time, I would really love to do this again," said Brent as he leaned over and kissed Susan. "I would love to go out again," said Susan as she kissed Brent again.  Brent and Susan then got into the car, and drove away from the restaurant. 

They showed up at Susan's apartment. "Well, thanks for a great night," said Brent as he hugged Susan. "Do you want to come up for a coffee?" asked Susan softly.

"Okay," he said as he put his arms around Susan, as they went up to her apartment. 

"Sorry about the mess," said Susan as she walked into her apartment." I never seem to get enough time to clean up,"

"Its fine," said Brent.

"So, how do you like your coffee?" asked Susan as she walked into the kitchen. "Black," said Brent from the living room. Susan then walked into the living room with their coffee.

"Here," said Susan as she gave him his coffee. 

"Thanks," said Brent as he sat down on the couch and Susan then sat down next to him. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure," he said.  

**

About an hour later, 

"I have to go now, as I have an early shift. Brent then looked to his side, and saw that Susan was fast asleep.  So he quietly got off the couch, and turned off the TV.

"Bye Susan," he whispered as he was leaving her apartment. He looked at her, as he shut the door. "We are going to be together, no matter what it takes," he said aloud to himself.   
_Nobody or nothing is going to change that, "thought Brent_ as he got into his car. 

To be continued!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 4**

A few weeks later,

Brent walked into the hospital," Excuse me, is Susan Lewis working today?" Carter looked up from the charts he was working on. "She is with a patient right now, can I help you?" he said as he got up from his seat.

"No, I don't need a doctor, could you just tell Susan that Brent dropped by,"

"Brent, what are you doing here?" asked Susan as she came up to him.

Brent turned around. "I just thought you might like to get some lunch,"

"I would love to, but I still have patients to see,"

"That's okay, I can wait" smiled Brent as he sat down in the waiting room.

"Okay, I'll be about 15 minutes," said Susan as she walked back to the exam room.

***  
" I just have to get my jacket," Brent looked up. "Okay, I'll wait here,"

Susan walked into the lounge." Going for lunch?" asked Carter. "You really like him don't you?"

"Who?" Susan laughed." You know, who!" said Carter.

"Yeah I do like him. He is so kind and really nice." smiled Susan "I'm really happy for you, you deserve the best," said Carter as he stood up.  "Thanks," Susan said as she put her jacket on. Abby then entered the lounge." Hi," she said.

"I'll see you two later," replied Susan as she left the lounge.

"Why is Susan in such a hurry?"

"She is going for lunch with Brent. I think Susan is in love with this guy." Abby put her arms around Carter. "Is this the same guy that she went out with a few weeks ago?" 

"Yeah, I think so," said Carter. "Wow, that's great," "I hope it will work out for her," said Carter." Yeah me too" said Abby.

***  
  


At Doc Magoos,

"So how is work going?" Brent asked as he drank his coffee.

"It is okay, it kind of slow. Susan looked into Brent's blue eyes. She couldn't believe that she was falling in love with this guy that she has only known for a month.

"What time do you get off?"

"7" replied Susan. 

"Oh I start work at 3," said Brent. Susan grabbed Brent's hand." Maybe we can see each other later,"

"I would like that,"

Susan's pager then went off." Sorry, they need me," Brent got up from his seat." I'll call you later," They paid the bill, and left the diner. 

Brent walked her back to County. Susan leant over and kissed Brent. "Thanks for lunch,"

"It was a pleasure," Bye," said Brent as he walked away. 

***  
  
Later that day,

Susan walked into the lounge for her break. "How was your lunch with Brent?" Abby asked as she walked into the lounge.

"How did you know?"

"Carter told me," Abby replied as she sat down.

"It was good." Susan said softly. "When did you first realize that you were in love with John? Abby turned around." Are you in love?"

"Please… I just want to know?"

" I guess I  realized that I was in love with John, when I couldn't live a moment without him, and I wasn't myself  until we were together."

"Abby, I think," Susan then stopped mid sentence. "Susan, what's wrong?"

"I think that I'm falling in love with Brent, but I  don't know if he feels the same,"

"I'm sure he does," Abby replied.  Chuny then entered the lounge. "We need you both out here!"

"We're coming,"

Susan and Abby left the lounge." We'll talk about this later," 

***

Later,

Abby was in the lounge when Susan entered. "Are you off?" asked Susan. 

"Yeah, I'm just about to leave; did you see John out there?"

"Yeah, I think he is with a patient." Susan opened her locker, and got her jacket. "Do you and John have plans for tonight?"

"Nothing really, just watching some TV," said Abby. Carter then entered the lounge. "Hi," he said, as he opened his locker." Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, "Abby smiled.  Abby, Carter and Susan left the ER.

"I'll see you two tomorrow," said Susan as she walked to her car. "Susan" Susan turned around. "Tell him how you feel!" Abby said.

"I will," smiled Susan as she got into her car, and drove away. 

****  
  


Later that night,   
  
Susan was watching some TV, when the telephone rang. "Brent," smiled Susan.   
  
"Do you really know your boyfriend?" said the woman on the other line.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Susan, nervously, but the caller had already hung up before Susan could find out who it was. Susan hung up the phone, and went into the kitchen to make herself something to eat. She picked up a plate and dropped it on the floor. "Damn it," said Susan, who was still shaken up from what the woman said on the phone. _Who could it be? thought Susan as she sat down on the couch. It is probably just some prank caller just trying to upset me? But why? Susan then thought about Brent, do I really know everything about Brent or is he hiding something?_

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning,

Susan hit her snooze button on her clock; she really didn't want to get up.  She looked at the clock, and it saw that it read 7:30am.  Slowly, she climbed out of bed, and went into the kitchen, and saw the mess on the floor that she forgot to clean up last night.  

As she started to clean up the mess, and all she could think about was Brent, "why would he be hiding stuff from me"? _You know him for a few months, and you really think that he is going to tell me everything, thought Susan to herself._

Susan then knew what she needed to do. She picked up the phone and phoned him.

"Hi, Brent, this is Susan, I really need to talk to you, so give me a call when you get this message," Susan sighed. "I hope I'm wrong about Brent. I hope he isn't hiding anything from me because I don't want to lose someone who I'm falling in love with."

***

As Susan was walking to work, she could feel someone following her. "Get a grip," Susan told herself. She then felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Get away from me!!"

"Susan, it's only me," Susan turned around and saw Carter standing in front of her. "Oh, sorry," Susan started to feel better when she realized that it was only Carter, nobody is following you," she told herself.  

"Are you okay?" asked Carter, as they started to walk to work. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just a little on edge today," said Susan quietly.

"It seems more than that,"

Susan looked at Carter," It's nothing, just forget about it,"

"Fine, if you sure, you know where you can find me if something is bothering you,"

"I know, thanks."  "So tell me, how are you and Abby?" asked Susan as she tried to change the subject, if only it was that easy for her to forget. But soon, she will find out everything there is to know about Brent.

***

Susan was walking to her next patient when Abby came up to her. "Are you okay?" Susan turned around. "What did Carter tell you to ask me?" snapped Susan.

"Nothing, I've been calling your name, and you just kept on walking." Susan looked at Abby, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I just have stuff on my mind," Susan said softly.

"Are you having problems with Brent already?"

"Something like that,"

"I'll talk to you later," she said as she walked into the room. "I'm Doctor Lewis, what seems to be the matter" she said as she closed the door.

****

Later that night,

When Susan got home, there were 3 messages from Brent. She called him back immediately as she was going to find out what he was hiding now.

"Hello," said Brent." Are you okay? You sounded weird on your message,"

"Do you think that you could come over, say in half an hour?" asked Susan.

"Sure," said Brent." I'll be there soon,"

"Bye," he said as he hung up the phone. Susan hung up the phone, and started to get nervous. _Why are you so nervous, maybe he has nothing to hide or maybe he does?" she thought to herself_.

***  
  


Brent arrived exactly half an hour later. "Susan, are you okay?" Brent, asked, concerned as he walked into the apartment. She looked at him, and could see that he was really worried about her. Maybe that phone call was just a prank and nothing more.

"I'm okay, but I think we really need to talk," replied Susan as she closed the door. "Do you want something to drink first?" asked Susan, who wasn't sure she wanted to talk, as she didn't know what to say to him. _Hi, how are you, and are you hiding anything from me?" thought Susan to herself. _

"No, thanks, just tell me what is wrong" said Brent as she took Susan's hand. 

"Okay, let's sit down," said Susan as they sat down on the couch. Susan took a deep breath before she spoke. "I have only known you for a few months, but I have really grown to like you, but I need to know if you are hiding anything from me.  Susan looked at Brent, and couldn't believe what she just said, what happens if he isn't hiding anything from me, and I just lost the best relationship I had ever had.

Brent took Susan's hand. "I'm starting to really like you too," said Brent as he leaned over and kissed Susan.  Brent wasn't sure if he should tell her or not, but he knew that he needed to be honest with her, because he loves her.  "I think there is something that you should know," But before he could say anything, they heard a loud noise outside of her apartment.

"I'll go see what that is," said Brent. "I'll come with you," Susan said as she followed him outside. They looked everywhere, but there was nobody in sight. Susan then saw someone leaving.

"Someone is there," Susan told Brent. Brent ran after the woman. "What are you doing here?" asked Brent as he went up to the woman. He couldn't believe that she was here. Susan looked at Brent, and could tell that he knew this woman. "Do you know her?

"What, you haven't told your new girlfriend about me?" asked the woman angrily. So many thoughts were going through her mind at that moment.  Who is this woman, and how does Brent know her?

"I'll ask you again, who is she?" Susan said firmly. Brent looked at Susan. _This isn't how I was going to tell her, thought Brent to himself._

"She is my wife,"

To be continued!!!!

Author's Note: I know you are probably thinking that Brent is cheating on his wife, but there is a lot more to Brent's story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 6**

"Your wife!" said Susan angrily. "So you have been lying to me ever since we met," Tears starting to roll down her cheek. How could she have been so wrong about him? _He seemed to be so kind and nice the first time I met him, how wrong was I, thought Susan to herself._

"Susan, it's not what you think,"

"Not what I think, so this woman standing in front of me isn't your wife?"

"Don't worry, you aren't the first person that he has done this too, your just another woman that he is cheating on me with," the woman said, as she smiled at Brent. 

"Lilly, can you just leave, this has nothing to do with you," said Brent firmly.  Susan looked at Brent; it was great while it lasted. 

"Brent, we are through, I'm not going to be lied to again," Brent took a hold of Susan's hand. "Please listen to me, there is more that you don't know, and I really think you should know it," Susan looked into Brent's eyes, and she could tell that he was telling the truth, but she thought that he was telling the truth the whole time, so how could she tell?

"Get away from my husband," said Lilly as she hit Susan on the head, making her fall to the ground. Lilly then ran away.

"Susan!!!" said Brent, afraid, as he ran to her side."  Please, wake up, I love you," he replied. He couldn't believe what just happened "_why didn't I tell her the whole truth?"_

" Mmmm" Susan said as she started to wake slowly. She looked up at Brent. She was still angry at him, but she was also glad that he was there. 

Susan tried to stand up by herself, but she was too dizzy. "Let me help you," said Brent as he took her hand. "Thanks," said Susan as she stood up." But I'm still mad at you,"

"I know," Brent then saw that Susan's head was bleeding. "You're bleeding," Brent said softly." You must have hit your head on the pavement,"

"Oh," Susan replied quietly. "I'll take a look," he said, as he looked at her head. "You need to go to the hospital,"

"No, I don't, I'm fine," said Susan as she started to walk away from Brent.

"Susan, you need to get some stitches," said Brent firmly as he went up to her.

"I can drive myself," Susan replied as she walked back into her apartment.

"I don't think you should be driving," Brent said as he walked into her apartment. Susan turned around." What are you still doing here; shouldn't you be with your wife?"  Brent looked at Susan. _She looked so sad, and its all my  fault, he thought to himself,_

"Please, just let me take you to the hospital, and then you never have to see me ever again," Susan grabbed her keys and her jacket," I can take a taxi, I don't need you," she said as she walked out of her apartment. Brent grabbed a hold of Susan. "My car is right there, please just let me take you, it's my fault that this happened."

"Fine," said Susan, who was sick and tired of fighting with Brent, the sooner they go, the sooner that she, will never have to see him again.

***

They showed up at County about 5 minutes later. "Susan, what are you and Brent doing here"? Carter asked. "I hit my head; I think I need some stitches,"

"Let me check it out," said Carter as he came up to her. "Yeah, it looks like you will need a few stitches"

"Why don't we go into exam 1?"

"Thanks," said Susan as she followed Carter into exam room 1. Carter turned around." Brent, you can come in with us,"

"No, I'll wait out here," he said. 

"Sure," said Carter as he walked into the exam room.  Brent watched Susan as Carter was fixing her up. She is so pretty and so kind. Brent sighed.  We could have been so happy together, why didn't I tell her about Lilly from the beginning, there is so much that she doesn't know, but it is no use because we are through. Brent then looked at Susan one last time, and left the ER.

***

"There, I'm finished," Carter said. "Thanks," said Susan as she got off the gurney.

"So what exactly happened?" asked Carter, concerned. "Brent didn't hit you, did he?"

"Of course not," replied Susan. "It was nothing like that. I just tripped and hit my head"

Susan sighed. _Why can I never have a serious relationship?, and I thought Brent was a great guy, how wrong was I? she thought to herself_. Carter looked at Susan, and could tell that she was upset. "Is everything okay?"

"I thought I knew Brent, but I didn't?" Carter hugged Susan." I'm sorry; you seemed to be really happy with him,"

"Yeah I was," Susan said softly." I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Sure," said Carter as he and Susan walked out of the exam room. Susan looked to see if Brent was waiting for her, but he was no where.

"Take care of  yourself," Carter said as he walked into the lounge.

"Sure," said Susan as she walked out of the ER.

"Susan," said a voice softly. Susan turned around, and saw Brent sitting outside of County General.

"You didn't have to wait for me, I can take a taxi home," replied Susan as she started to walk away from Brent. Brent took a hold of Susan's hand. "Please let me explain everything, and then if you still don't want to be with me than that's fine,"

"Fine," said Susan as she turned around." I'm listening,"

To be continued!!

Author's Note: I would like to thank everybody that has reviewed. I'm so glad that you are enjoying this fic… There is a lot more chapters to go… so keep on reviewing!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 7**

Brent couldn't believe that Susan was actually going to let him explain everything to her. Maybe their relationship could be saved. He hoped so, because she was like nobody he had ever met before.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private," Susan said as they started walking towards Doc Magoos. Susan didn't say anything to Brent on the way there, as she couldn't believe that she was even thinking about listening to anything that he had to say. How did she know that he isn't going to lie to her again?

They walked into the diner, and took the booth nearest them. There was a silent moment between them. Brent looked up at Susan, and knew that he had to speak first.  "Susan, thank you for taking the time to listen to what I have to say," he said  

She looked at Brent, as she drank her coffee.  "I can't talk for long; just tell me what you so desperately wanted to tell me". Brent could tell by the tone of her voice that she was still really angry with him. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "I think before I say you anything, you should know everything about Lilly and me. 

 Susan sighed. I'm not going to listen to anything about his wife, she thought to herself as she got up from her seat. "I don't want to hear anything about your wife," Susan shouted as she started to walk away. Brent looked at her; and saw that she was walking out of the diner and he didn't want her to go before he could tell her the whole story. She needs to know, she should know the whole story, he thought to himself.

"Susan, wait," said Brent as he ran after her, but she kept on walking away from him. I don't want to talk about my wife. I want to tell you everything that happened," he said. She turned around and started to walk towards him. She knew that she shouldn't listen to anything he had to say, but somewhere in her heart told her to let him explain. "What do you want to say," she said. Brent took a hold of Susan's hand." Let's take a walk," he said. 

Susan looked into his dark brown eyes. Why I am still here with him, when all he has done is hurt me?" She knew the answer to her question, because she was still in love with him.

"Tell me what is so important," she said as she sat down on the bench. 

"Two years ago, I married Lilly after only knowing her for a few months. I thought that she was the one for me, but I soon found out that she wasn't,"

Nothing like what I feel for you, he thought to himself.  He paused for a moment before he began again.

"After only been together for 6 months, I told Lilly that we should split up; let's just say that she didn't take it all that well. She started to go crazy, and threw a fit,"

"So you decided to move to Chicago, and start dating me, even though you were still married," replied Susan. Brent looked up at Susan, and could tell that she was still mad at him, and he totally understood where she was coming from. He just hoped that after he explained everything to her, she would understand. "So after that night, me and Lilly talked and tried to sort out what was wrong with our marriage, but I think we both realized that there was nothing that we could do to save our marriage, I knew right then that we should get a divorce."

"But you are still married to her?" Susan said. Brent turned to face Susan. "You aren't going to forgive me, are you? 

Susan looked up at Brent, and didn't say anything. "I guess that's my answer," said Brent as he walked away from Susan.

"No… wait Brent," she said, but it was too late, he didn't turn around. Susan sighed as she sat back down on the bench.  It was great while it lasted, she thought to herself.

***

The next day,

Susan walked into the lounge. "If I get one more patient throwing up on me, I'm going to scream,"

"Having a bad day, are we?" laughed Abby.  Susan turned around. "You can say that," she laughed as she sat down next to Abby. 

"So what are you doing tonight?" asked Susan, as she drank her coffee. "John wants to take me out for dinner, maybe you and Brent could come with us, and it can be a double date," Abby said.

"Me and Brent broke up last night," Susan said as she got up from her seat, and went to her locker.

"Are you doing okay?" Abby asked as she went up to Susan.  Susan turned to face Abby, "Yeah, I'll be fine; it's always hard to break up with someone,"  

"Yeah, I know," Abby replied. "Call me if you need to talk," 

"Thanks," said Susan. "I'll see you later," she said as she left the lounge.

***

A week later,

Susan walked towards her apartment, and looked into her mailbox to see if there was anything worth looking at. There were a couple of bills, a letter from Chloe, and a letter from an unknown sender. 

_Dear Susan_, 

Susan put the letter down, she knew who it was from by the handwriting, she wasn't sure she wanted to read anymore, but at the same time she was curious of what he had to say. 

_I'm not even sure if you are going to read this, but I just want to say how sorry I am, and I never meant to hurt you. You were the best thing to happen to me in such a long time. _

_The one question that I'm sure you are wondering is why I'm still married to my wife? Well the week after we talked about saving our marriage, I told her that we should get a divorce, and she thought that was a good idea. But then the next day, she disappeared from __Boston__, and I didn't know where she was. I called her parents, and her relatives… everyone that she knew, but they didn't know where she went.  I thought that maybe she just needed a few days to sort things out but she didn't come home after a few days.   I stayed there for another year and half, but then I got a job offer in __Chicago__ at Northwestern, and I accepted it, as I wanted a fresh start._

_I heard from Lilly about a month after we started dating, I told her that I want a divorce from her as it had been nearly two years, but she said that she wasn't  going to sign the papers that she was still in love with me and she always will be.  But I'm not in love with her anymore; you are the only one that I love, but I guess I messed that up._

_Goodbye._

_Brent._

Susan put the letter down; she couldn't believe what she had read. But does it really change how I feel about everything that he has done, why couldn't he tell me this in the first place?

I love you too Brent, she said aloud to herself.  She knew what she needed to do. She picked up the phone, and called Brent.  She dialed his number, but his phone line was disconnected

She sighed. Did he left town? She sat down on her couch, and all she could think about was Brent. 

 Did I lose my one last chance with him? 

To be continued!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Unexpected Love**

_3 months…that is how long is has been since Brent left. I never thought that I would be this upset about someone, but all I can think about is him. All the good times that we shared with each other, but mostly all the lies that he told me.  How can I still care about someone who lied to me so much?_

"Susan," said a voice, interrupting her thoughts.  Susan turned around and saw Abby standing in front of her. "Hi," Susan replied.

Abby sat down next to Susan and asked. "Are you okay?" It was obvious that Susan was upset

"I'm fine," Susan said, quietly. However Abby could tell by her tone of voice that there was something wrong.

"You are thinking about Brent. You really loved him, didn't you?" 

Susan smiled slightly, thinking about him.  "I did love him, but he told too many lies. We would have never had a real relationship, but it doesn't matter anymore – he left town,"

"How do you know that?" Abby questioned.  

"I called his apartment, and his phone was disconnected…so I presume that he left town,"

"I'm sorry. Are you upset about it?"

"No, because we were over before he leave town. I should be going back to work," Susan said, changing the subject quickly. 

 As she stood up, she bumped into someone. Looking up, she saw Carter standing in front of her. "Sorry, I'm in a hurry. I'll talk to you later, "she said as she walked out of the lounge.  

"What's wrong with Susan today?" Carter asked Abby, as they sat down on the couch. 

"I think she is still in love with Brent"  

**

Later that night,

Susan walked into her apartment, exhausted from work. All she wanted to do was sleep.  As she started walking to the bedroom, when there was a knock at the door.  Susan sighed.

_Who could that be?_ she thought as she opened the door.

"Brent," she said in a shaky breath, "What are you doing here?"

"Susan, I know I shouldn't be here, but I need to tell you something," he said, as he walked into her apartment.

Susan looked at him. She was still angry at him, but at the same time she was glad he was here. 

"Didn't you tell me everything last time we talked?" 

Brent looked at Susan and could see that she was still hurt by the lies that he told her. But he knew that he needed to tell her.

"I got a divorce," Brent blurted out. Susan looked at him stunned. But she didn't understand  why he was there telling her this?!

"Why did you come all this way to tell me this?!  We broke up, remember? All because you lied to me," Susan said with an angry tone in her voice.  As she walked towards the kitchen, Brent followed her.

"I'm so sorry that I lied to you. I never wanted to hurt you like that, but I couldn't tell the truth when I met you, could I?"

"No, I guess not," Susan laughed, as she turned around. "Well, you told me what you came to tell me. You can go now,"

Brent took a hold of her hand. "Can I just stay here for a few minutes?" he asked.

Susan looked at him suspiciously and then replied, "Okay- but only for a few minutes,"

"Let's  go sit down,"  They sat down on the couch, and Brent took a deep breath before he spoke. " When I first met you at the medical conference, I knew you were the one that I wanted to be with. You had this great smile; I wanted to know more about you,"

"This is unbelievable.._you're unbelievable!""_

Susan got up from the couch, and walked into the bedroom, and shutting  the door behind her. She couldn't listen to his stories anymore. 

_He was married when we were dating, so how could he been thinking that I'm the one for him?_

Brent knocked on the door. "I know you are still angry at me after everything that happened with Lilly. I don't blame you, but please let me explain. . I wrote you a letter the night that I told you everything, and everything I said was true. "

" I know, I got it," Susan said quietly as she opened the door. " But you left town after that, didn't you?"

He looked at her confused. "How did you know that?"

Susan smiled slightly. "I called you that night. I don't know why… I just did. Where did you go?"

"I went home; I got Lilly to sign the divorce papers.  It took me a while, but she finally realize that I didn't love her anymore, "

"Brent, I'm glad she signed the papers, but I still don't understand why you came back to Chicago to tell me all this,"

Brent took a deep breath before he spoke. He wasn't sure if this was the right time to tell her this, but he couldn't wait any longer.

"I came back because I am still in love with you,"

To be continued!!!


End file.
